


Save me...Again

by magicdrusilla



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), The Tudors
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, French Kissing, Kissing, Riding, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicdrusilla/pseuds/magicdrusilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow I had the idea, after watching "Only lovers left alive" to combine Adam´s Story with Anne Boleyn`s(played by Natalie Dormer).<br/>Hope you like it.<br/>Here is the song Adam "wrote" for her...(fiktion)<br/>http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mmh9__mI51g</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save me...Again

The heavy, yet thrilling scent of France mixed with London, like it had smelled some centuries ago lay everywhere in his bedroom, like mist on a lake in cold summer nights, when Adam awoke after sundown.  
Dully he opened his eyes- it was dark in the room, but he could still see and sense  
Who was lying next to him, his naked body entangled with hers, so soft and delicate.  
It was that time of the year she visited him, since he had saved her life so many years ago.  
For a long time she had been his muse and they had had quite a lot of fun together; A LOT!

Adam still loved Eve and would do so forever, but this was special and she would never find out about this. Hopefully never!  
Her smooth black hair covered her face like a feathery curtain, so shining and full of amazing promise of the past, their past!  
Adam closed his eyes to enjoy the memories that flashed into his mind at that very moment. It made him feel alive again, more alive than he had felt in the last 364 days, so alone here in Detroit, while Eve was still in Tanger.  
A faint moan hit his ear as the girl entangled with his body began to move in a most erotic way. Rubbing her inner thigh against his stomach and her breasts against the side of his upper body.  
“Anne...”, Adam said with his dark hoarse voice and pressed a kiss onto her silky raven hair.  
Slowly a slender arm with long slim fingers appeared from out of the sheets and caressed his bristly chin and soft fingertips stroked over his lips. As she tried to make him shut up, he smiled softly against her forefinger.  
He had known better, Anne had never been that girl who would listen to what someone told her. She wanted it, she got it. Always.  
So her movement didn´t stop, no, she quickened it, with his leg now between hers, Adam could clearly notice her wetness and the awakening lust she felt for him.

****

It was late again, when Adam finished his taping that night, now he sat there on his sofa, his beloved “Gretsch Chet Atkins” in his lap listening to his new composed music. A ring at the door interrupted his however dark thoughts.  
He so hoped it wouldn’t be those Zombie kids again hunting for him since a month. With all his respect he put the old guitar aside and walked across the room to the window covered with heavy curtains. Carefully he looked through the small opening and allowed himself to look who was there.  
On the other side of the street parked a Bordeaux-red new Lotus, the driver’s door standing open and a black haired beauty sitting on the leather seat smiling brightly to his window.  
Never a shy Girl, Anne Boleyn knew her appearances, he smiled back at her.  
Then let go of the drape, shook his head in disbelief that yet another year had passed.  
The wood cracked as he ran down the stairs to open his front door for her.  
And there she was mystic and profligate like always. Like a ruby her lips glistening in the half-dark of the streets light.  
“There he is, my dark prince.” She said with her sweet naive voice.  
“Don´t call me that, Anne.” He answered automatically and both had to smile.  
They bowed and Anne hold up her slender hands covered in dark green leather gloves. “May I?” she asked politely and Adam began to pull them carefully off her hands. She closed her eyes and relished this game of welcome with a dear friend.  
“Can´t believe that another year has passed.” He said as he put her gloves onto the small dresser.  
A bright smile made her white teeth appear and showed him all the sins she had in mind.  
“Can´t believe that I haven´t fucked you for one year.” she answered directly. Always saying what she wanted, without hesitating.  
Adam’s eyes ran over her body covered in a short greenish silken dress with long sleeves. A small leather belt wrapped around her waist giving that dress her most amazing womanly form.

****

Adam couldn´t resist her powerful seduction, he was way too weak to escape it. She stroked her curly long hair back, so he could see her lust filled eyes, as her lips found his in a deep French kiss. She mounted him without letting go of his lips, rubbing her wet cunt against his crotch making him even harder with every move. Her body was all over him as he lay there, simply enjoying what she was doing.  
It was truly her God-given talent to please men. To please kings!  
He put his hands on her firm butt and pressed the smooth skin with his long strong fingers, soft and hard at the same time.  
A delightful, elongated moan escaped her throat and found his echo in his mouth as Adam had to sigh in delight too.  
Anne´s movements had become even naughtier when she felt his cock in her slit. He felt his shaft getting wet from her auroral juices as she changed her motion just a bit to let him enter the hot tight sin of hers.  
She cried out loud as she sat up to take him in completely in one hard trust. Adam knew she wanted it hard, but it was still always a surprise to him how rough she liked to fuck.  
A most enjoyable wave of lust rushed through his body and made his pelvis jerk up instinctively. Anne began to ride him in the most French way he could have ever imagined. She rose to her knees nearly letting him slip completely out of her hot wetness, just to slam down again on his cock to fully bury him inside her. Her back so even and upright, it only could be from all those years she had been forced to wear corsets.  
Her small breasts bounced softly with every thrust she made and his hands found them to play around with her rosy nipples. As his thumbs brushed over them, they began to harden under his touch...  
...suddenly she changed pace and got quiet. Adam looked at her face as her eyes were closed and she bit open her lips so some of her delicious blood appeared on the rosy flesh.  
Adam felt his inner beast awake as he rose to kiss her, to taste her and to get flashed back to that day in May 1536, when he had turned her in the tower of London to save her from her decapitation.  
And so a day later a zombie farmer girl that had happened to look like the former queen of England had been murdered instead.  
His tongue licked over the little bite and relished it as her muscles tighteneds around him and pressed his hard cock so amazingly that he felt his own lust rushing in.  
With another wave of her orgasm he met his release too.  
He bit his own lips, opened them for her to let her drink his blood as their bodies exchanged their fluids.  
Adam enjoyed every little twitch of her soft body and he really wouldn’t mind if they sat in his position for hours, days or weeks.  
Time was never the problem, but the hunger after an exhausting adventure like that was not a thing to suppress.  
“Some blood and music could be a good thing to do.” She said as if she read his mind, maybe she could, he had never found out what her dark power was.  
Gently they unwrapped from there intimate position.  
Adam put on his powdering gown and waited until Anne slipped in her thin dress as he came close and put the small leather belt around her hips, fastened it tenderly, then pulled her towards him to kiss her firmly.  
They walked downstairs to his living room and Anne sat down on the red sofa, directly beside Adam´s “Gretsch”, caressed the wooden guitar with her fingertips. He enjoyed the perspective of his beauties, when he came back with two small glassed of the good stuff in his hands. He passed her one glass, sat down beside her and they enjoyed the special elixir until the very last drop.  
After the rush of sensation fading, she turned to him: “Please...” She blinked and smiled brightly as he grasped his guitar and began to play the song he had written for her all those years ago.....


End file.
